RWBY X Tales of Berseria Crossover Challenge
by Nerf585
Summary: This one is similar to my TOB X TOZ Crossover Challenge, but i would like to think this one is more fleshed out and improved. PM me if you accept or if you have any questions. Please no flaming (But i would like any reviews that points out any flaws and how to improve on them).


**RWBY X Tales of Berseria Crossover Challenge**

The Vytal Tournament, a festival where the students of various huntsman academies spread across Remnant can come together to show off their hard earned skills in gladiatorial combat (minus the killing).While awaiting their turns to fight, Teams JNPR and RWBY are relaxing in JNPRs' dorm when someone knocks on the door. Allowing the person to enter, the teams are surprised to see a young woman and a young man enter the dorm. But what surprises them the most is when she introduces herself as Velvet Crowe-Arc, mother to Jaune Arc and Laphicet Crowe, his uncle.

**Suggestions (Just some thoughts and whatnots to help fill any plot holes):**

To explain how Velvet got to Remnant, my idea is that the earthpulses can connect to the inter-dimensional ley lines on incredibly rare occasions once certain requirements are met, the earthpulse builds up enough energy and creates a tear in the fabric of space and time creating a temporary portal to another reality. (**This is just to my opinion to make it sound more realistic. You can create your own method on how Velvet arrives on Remnant**)

The idea here is that Velvet is still a Therion but she is capable of suppressing her Malevolence so well not even Grimm can sense it. Those who see her emitting malevolence will think it's her Aura and those who see her daemon arm will think it's her Semblance (or she'll tell them it's her Semblance/Aura)

(**In my opinion**) Despite Velvet being a Therion, her body is still biologically human so (in theory), she should still retain the ability to produce offspring and due the fact that she is in another reality (with stuff like aura and semblances), the laws of her reality do not necessarily apply in Remnant. She still needs malevolence to survive, but since the Grimm are creatures made up of dark energy and attracted to negativity, they could be a suitable substitute for malevolence.

In term of her children inheriting some form of therion-like power from her, I honestly think that it's a 50/50 chance due to them being half human.

Humans and Faunus produce malevolence, but because seraphim/malakhim do not exist in Remnant, the curse does not exist and as such, both species do not emit malevolence externally and as such, do not turn into daemons/hellions.

**TO CLARIFY:** It was mentioned in Berseria & Zestiria (**One of the two games**) that a long time ago when the seraphim were mingling with humanity, a number of seraphim did not want to interact with humanity and instead placed a curse on them to emit malevolence that was inside (**They produced malevolence but did not emit it**) and corrupt themselves and everything around them.

**(****In my opinion):** As to how Laphicet ended up in Remnant alongside Velvet, I'm think along the idea of what Gravenimage used **(**in **A Journey of Redemption)** and my own idea **(**my** Tale of Berseria X Tales of Zestiria Crossover Challenge)** that Laphicet pushed Velvet into the temporary rift but he himself was also dragged along. **(This is just my idea, you can choose to come up with your own if you wish)**.

**(In my opinion):** Laphicet comes along with Velvet and he carries a small portion of Innominat with him. The portion has no will and is powerful enough to keep Velvet 'alive' so to speak. Plus the idea is that she arrives on Remnant years before the start of RWBY, so physically she may look 19, but chronologically she's in her late 20s to mid-30s. **(To clarify, Velvet is still a Therion and is still connected to Innominat but since he does not exist in Remnant, any malevolence or Grimm essence that she absorbs is instead sent to the portion of Innominat that Laphicet possess. Also Laphicet can translate that darkness into power and wield it, should anyone question it, he will say it's a part of his Semblance)**.

Not all of Jaune's siblings would have inherited power from their mother. Some will be born fully human, but with enhancements such as Enhanced Durability, Increased Stamina, Longer Endurance and Heightened Senses etc.


End file.
